Silver Lovers
by Anna Alford
Summary: Unsatisfied with the lack of passion in Keith's original route, I decided to rewrite it and give it my own twists and turns. The result is this passion filled on-going fanfiction.
1. Episode One

**Warning: This fanfiction will contain harsh language, dramatic turns of events, sex and voilence. This is rated mature for these reasons and if you don't like it, don't waste time on reading and commenting.**

**A/N**: I've been writing this fanfic for a long time now, and decided it was time to finally post it on here. This fanfiction is based on the storyline of Keith's route in the non-gree version. I wasn't entirely satisfied with a few things, and eventually I decided to start writing this. It's become bigger than I first intended, but I regret nothing~  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Be my princess, any of it's characters, or the original story line of Keith's route.

* * *

~ "**Silver Lovers**" ~

**Episode one**

Nobel Michel castle, the place where all nobles gathered for parties and important meetings about the world and its problems. No commoner had ever set foot in it.

I was here though, a commoner. Some nobleman I met on the streets dragged me here for some reason I still didn't know about.

He was nice though, a bit creepy, but a good guy. If he had any bad intentions he was extremely good at hiding them.

I was pulled into a fancy dress that seemed to be made for me. A bunch of maids applied makeup that made me look like some gorgeous movie star, and did my hair in such a way I could still fit a tiara on it.

All in all, they made me look like a princess. They almost magically turned me into something every little girl would kill for.

Like this I definitely would fit in between the other guests. Well... That's what I hoped for. The opposite was true. My dress was too grand and my makeup too stunning.

People thought I was an actual princess, and avoided me like an illness.

Okay okay, not ALL people. The guy who dragged me here talked to me, and I met a bunch of other overly fancy dressed guys. Though later on they all seemed to have disappeared and I was all alone again.

Suddenly a voice asked for our attention. We all looked up to the balcony and noticed the silhouettes of 6 figures. It turned out they were going to introduce the crown princes of the six most powerful nations.

I nearly had a little heart attack when I saw who they were. Those six men I had met earlier that evening were the six crown princes. Every single one if them was an actual prince, and they had talked to me. I shuddered when I realized what might happen to me if they found out I was nothing more than a simple commoner. I had no wealth or status to inherit from my family.

At that moment the champagne table became my best friend. I was desperately trying to drain away my fears. It wasn't like I could confront that guy, who turned out to be Prince Edward, about bringing me to a place like this. He was completely surrounded by a crowd of women. And so were the other princes.

Just when I was reaching out for my 7th glass I felt a presence behind me. I grabbed the glass before turning around, and came face to face with Prince Keith.

His eyes grew wide when he seemed to recognize me. But he quickly regained his composure and snapped his mouth closed.

I looked at him in a daze, realizing I might have gone overboard with the champagne. Alcohol had never been one of my strong points.

His mouth moved while he looked at me with disapproving eyes.

Oh... He was taking to me. "exjuuujsse me?" I mumbled. I frowned, my tongue felt heavy and I wasn't able to pronounce the word correctly.

It's strange how alcohol can change a person entirely. I had gone from fake princess to drunk, out-of-place commoner in just a few minutes.

Prince Keith glared at me. "I just asked you to dance with me." He growled under his breath, leaning in closer so I could hear.

"But it seems my eyes have deceived me. I guess even a drunk commoner can look the part in the right clothes."

As his words sank in I sobered up a little, turned out part of my drunkenness had been my own illusion.

I glared up at him. "Well it's not like I want to dance with you anyway." I hissed at him through gritted teeth.

He looked a little taken aback by my words and clear voice.

"Were... Were you pretending to be drunk?" He asked, his eyes getting slightly wider.

I shook my head. "I'm extremely drunk. It's just that I don't want to be insulted by such an impotent fuck." I hissed my words through my teeth again, making sure he was the only person to hear them.

"What did you just say?!" He almost shouted, but was able to restrain his voice to nothing more than a whisper.

I had done it now. His eyes shot daggers and I would definitely have died a thousand painful deaths if looks could kill.

I smiled up at him. "I'm sure you heard me your highness. And I doubt it's a good idea to repeat myself."

The flashes burning behind his eyes died down a bit, but he was obviously still mad.

For a moment he continued to glare at me. Then he suddenly grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the dance floor.

"Excuse me?" I said, skipping to catch up with him so that my arm wouldn't be ripped of by his forceful pull. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed at him when we were out of earshot.

He glared down at me from the corner of his eye. "If I don't dance with you now people will think you rejected me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, isn't that exactly what happened?"

He shot me another glare before pulling me closer to his body and wrapping his arm around my lower back, pressing me even closer to him. His body heat leaked through his clothes and my body reacted by starting to feel warm in places that weren't appropriate.

With my half drunken head I registered that feeling this way towards someone I felt such deep hatred for was not exactly right. But at the same time the thought fled my head and I only felt the bliss of his hand pressing into my back, and the length of his body pressed against mine as we swayed over the dance floor.

My eyes found his and the burning anger that was there before had changed to a different kind of burn. He pressed me even closer to him while gazing deep into my eyes. His gaze made the warm feeling I had before start to spread throughout my entire body.

We were locked into each others gaze, and somewhere I knew that neither he nor I wanted this moment to end. It felt just so good to be held by him. His gentle though firm grip made me go weak in the knees, and I all but melted into his chest.

As I returned his obvious lustful gaze, a small smirk grew onto his face. The passion burning behind his gaze seemed to intensify for a small moment before he suddenly came to a halt.

I snapped out of my daze, realizing the music had ended, and that it was impossible for us to continue dancing without attracting even more attention.

Suddenly I became aware of the dozens of eyes that were stabbing daggers into my body. All the women in the room, both young and old, were glaring at me. I could almost hear their thoughts, wishing me to just die on the spot. After all, everyone had noticed I was just a commoner in a fancy dress. How in the world could a commoner be allowed to dance with THEIR Prince Keith. It was just unforgivable.

The moment Prince Keith released my hand the women started to swarm to him. "Prince Keith! Please dance with me next." They all squealed, pushing their way towards him. I saw him stumble backwards slightly, a horrified look on his face.

Our moment had been broken, and all the lust and passion I had felt while being in his arms had glided off my body like water. All I felt now was relief and glee, because I was released from his evil spell, and he was incredibly scared of all those women.

While I was snickering to myself, one of the women pushed me aside, pushing me through the crowd of women, and back towards Prince Keith. Now, that was not the way I wanted to go. I had wanted to remove myself away from him, not go back to him.

Sadly, before I knew it I had barged through the crowd and was now falling towards Prince Keith. He looked shocked to see me again, but then quickly noticed I was falling. His hands automatically shot out and he gallantly caught me before I fell onto the cold floor.

I was instantly pressed against his firm chest, and immediately I felt that heat again. The delicious burn, the craving for a forbidden passion. But it was only brief this time. The moment he noticed I had regained my balance he let go of me again, taking the heat with him.

Once I was back to my own senses I finally registered the countless of gasps that were rising around us. Everyone stared at us in utter shock. What in the world had happened that was so shocking? Did I accidentally pull off his pants or something? I stole a quick glance at his pants, but they were still at its rightful place. So what was it then?

Before I had the time to ask anyone what in the world was going on, Prince Keith had grabbed my arm and was forcefully dragging me away from the crowd and out of the room.

Outside, in the hallway he threw me against the wall. As my head collided with the hard marble I let out a painful groan. I glared up at Prince Keith, ignoring him as he slammed his fist into the wall just mere centimeters away from my face. "What in the world was that all about?!" He shouted into my face.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry? What?" Was it really that much of a problem that I nearly fell down in front of him? Or was he talking about the dance? Or maybe I did rip something of his clothing. I looked him up and down, but didn't notice anything wrong with his fancy uniform.

"Look at me when you talk to me!" He said, grabbing my face forcefully and making me look at him.

"What the fuck, let go." I groaned, trying to pull my head free from his painful grip. "That hurts."

He eased his grip slightly, but didn't let go. His eyes burned deep into mine again, and I could already hear the warning bells chiming in my head. The now almost familiar warm feeling started to creep itself into my body again. What the fuck was wrong with me?

"Why did you embrace me?" He said. His voice was a little calmer now, and as I looked into his eyes I could see his mood was changing drastically again too.

"Sorry, but... I kind of fell down... I didn't mean to embrace you." I mumbled. I didn't understand. He held me so incredibly close during our dance, why would he mind one more embrace, and on top of that, it was completely by accident. He and I both knew I had rather avoided it if possible.

He stared at me for a moment before sighing and letting my face go. He stepped away and dragged his hand through his hair. His eyes found me again. "You really don't know do you?"

I tilted my head. "Sorry? What am I supposed to know?"

He shook his head and sighed again. "You really don't..." He glanced around the hallway, probably looking for signs that we were completely alone. I followed his gaze, and also confirmed that we were indeed completely alone.

"Look." He said, turning back to me. "In Liberty we have the custom that if two people embrace right after a dance, it's a form of proposal... And if the embrace is returned, it means the proposal is accepted."

I stared at him in disbelief as the situation clicked in my head. I had embraced him... after dancing with him... which meant... I had just proposed to him. And oh god, he had returned my embrace, which meant, people now thought we were engaged.

"Oh shit." I mumbled, gaping at him in disbelief. "Seriously? But... Isn't that kind of... old fashioned?"

He snorted and shot me a sad smile. "Well, these days it's only practiced by members of the royal family."

I groaned and leaned back against the wall. Great, so I had just completely accidentally engaged myself to the crown prince of Liberty. The guy I felt a burning hatred for, but also another kind of burning sensation whenever he held me.

"Fuck, okay, just fuck. Why did this have to happen for gods sake?" I sighed. I pushed a stray lock of hair out of my face and looked at the ceiling. "I don't even like you."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." He mumbled as he rested his hand against a nearby pillar. He cupped his face with his free hand and glared at the floor.

I looked over at him. My eyes wandered over his body freely. Sure, he had the handsome part, and his body looked downright delicious. And yes, he had wealth and status. But he was just a great bag of dicks and I didn't want to have to do anything with him. And I certainly didn't want to marry him.

"Look, can't we just like... go back there and tell them all it's just a big misunderstanding, because I really had no idea that such kind of stupid customs still existed." I started to ramble, silently hoping he'd just start yelling again or something. Him being so quiet was kind of unnerving for some reason.

"I mean, I'm not even from Liberty originally. I've lived in Philip all my life. I never cared for anything that had anything to do with royalty. How in the world am I supposed to know about those kinds of things. Hell, I'm not even supposed to be here. It's Prince Edward who practically dragged me here for some bizarre reason. We only met on the streets and..."

Right then Prince Keith silenced my ramblings by pressing his body against mine, sandwiching me between the cold wall and his heated body. One of his hands cupped the back of my head and the other pressed hard into the small of my back, forcing my body to press against his even harder.

He fisted my hair and pulled so that my head tilted backwards. For a slight second we just gazed into each others eyes. We both knew what was going to happen, and neither of us understood why and how. "Just... shut up." He whispered right before crashing his lips onto mine. Smoldering any sounds I had still wanted to make.


	2. Episode Two

******Warning: This fanfiction will contain harsh language, dramatic turns of events, sex and violence This is rated mature for these reasons and if you don't like it, don't waste time on reading and commenting.**

******A/N:** Since I already have multiple chapter written, I figured that I might as well update within a few days instead of once a week.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Be my princess, any of it's characters, or the original story line of Keith's route.

* * *

**~ "****Silver Lovers**" ~

**Episode two**

Our lips molded around each other, tongues frantically finding each other and our breaths grew heavier.

All sense of reality had left my body and my only thought was,_ more_.

More kissing, more touching, more biting, more licking. More Keith.

His hand on the small of my back started tracing slow circles over my back, his fingers tracing the contours of my back bones. He pulled me closer and pulled my hair harder, forcing me to open my mouth so he could deepen the kiss.

After a while he broke away for a moment to catch his breath and I writhed in pain from the loss. His pupils were dilated, as if he had taken some kind of drug. I clung to him, nearly begging him to put his lips back onto me. As he noticed my look he smirked in a way that send a wakening chill through my heated body, and suddenly I realized what I was doing, and with whom.

His face drew closer again, ready to connect our lips for the second time. But before we became one again through our lips and tongues I put my hand over his mouth, stopping him from stealing another kiss.

We stood there in silence for a moment, staring at each other, realizing what just happened, but not understanding why.

Suddenly he forcefully pulled his hands off me, taking a step back in horror.

Oh, well... Okay, that was a bit of an overreaction, I wasn't that disgusting.

He turned away and started pacing back and forth in front of me. All I could do was stare, and curse myself for having allowed it to happen.

He had stopped pacing and was now staring at me with his hands twisted into his hair. He looked so lost and confused, but I honestly doubted that that was the first time he had kissed someone like that. Sure, I wasn't a noble, nor famous, but I was human, just like him. Lust didn't know the boundaries of status.

He opened his mouth, trying to say something, but was interrupted by a frantic voice.

"Your Highness! There you are! I was looking for you!"

Prince Keith shot me a glare. "This..." And he motioned between us. "Never happened." He hissed at me before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and straightening his back. He turned away from me and faced the source of the voice. "Luke." He said, acknowledging the person. "Is something the matter?"

Luke finally came into view from my hiding place between the pillars. He was wearing something that looked like some sort of suit, but he was obviously not a guest, more like a staff member.

Luke noticed me from the corner of his eyes and his mouth fell open in disbelief. "You!" He shouted, pointing at me. "Do you have any idea what trouble you caused with your outrageous behavior?!" His voice rose as his face grew redder.

I stifled a giggle, and hid my smile behind my hand. His angry face was hilarious. He noticed my smile and his glare grew fiercer. "You think this is funny?!" He took an angry step towards me, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"This is not the time for that Luke." Prince Keith said in a calm voice, almost too calm.

Luke looked at Prince Keith and retreated, but not before sending me another death glare.

"Why were you looking for me Luke?" Prince Keith said, keeping his hand on Luke's shoulder, making sure Luke's attention was directed towards him.

Luke looked a little lost before seeming to remember his task. "Ah, right. Your Highness, your presence is required on the ball room."

"Right, I'll come along with you then." Prince Keith said, releasing Luke's shoulder. Both of them glanced at me before turning and stalking away.

Once they turned the corner at the end of the hallway I leaned back against the wall with a sigh. I could still feel his warmth linger on my body. He had pressed into my back so hard that I was almost sure I would form a bruise there, but somehow I didn't really mind at all.

While I was desperately trying to get my thoughts in order and get my loud beating heart to calm down, I heard voices coming down the hallway. They sounded like a bunch of girls, babbling about all kinds of things at the same time while completely ignoring the others.

"I wonder where Prince Keith went, I really want him to dance with me." One said, she sounded so much like she was the leader of the group.

"But… isn't it more important to find that girl he was dancing with before?" Another said, sounding a little hesitant.

All of them fell silent, and at that moment I realized that finding me was their true goal. And the fear I felt at that moment wasn't like any other fear I had ever felt before. Girls can be extremely scary, especially when it's about guys.

I pressed myself against the wall, hiding in the shadows of the pillar, desperately hoping they wouldn't come this way. Suddenly a deafening shattering sound echoed through the hallways. I swore I could hear someone snicker before the sound completely faded. All that was left was the sound of a few pair of high heels moving away from me.

I sighed in relief and crawled out of my dark corner. Curious for what had caused that deafening sound before, I walked over to the place where I guessed it had come from.

Before me on the floor lay thousands of crystal shards scattered around. The light reflected off them, creating thousands of rainbows on the walls around me. It was a stunning sight, and I was sure I would have enjoyed it more if it wasn't for that nagging feeling that I felt at the pit of my stomach.

Surely those shards hadn't been lying here all this time. Surely, something must have broken to have caused this. And from the looks of it, it had been something very beautiful and expensive.

While I was wondering about what to do with this situation I didn't notice the approaching footfalls. A loud gasp startled me out of my thoughts. I looked up in surprise, and met the furious glare of no one else but Prince Keith.

Great, he had to show up right at this moment. And from the look of his face, I could already tell what he was thinking.

"What have you done?!" A familiar voice said. Only now I noticed Luke standing right next to Prince Keith. So that guy was here too, great.

"Sorry? What?" I asked, not really getting to what it was he was referring to. It could be he was talking about the embrace thing again, but on the other hand that would have been a little off at this moment.

"Are you intent on destroying me completely? Wasn't what you did before enough?" Prince Keith said, in a voice so cold it could freeze the sun if it wanted to.

I blinked. "Uhm… not really sure what you mean, sorry." I mumbled.

Now both Prince Keith and Luke send me a death glare. "This." Prince Keith said, pointing down at the shards. "This vase was given to Lord Michel by the old King as a sign of peace, and now it's broken." He looked back at me again and narrowed his eyes. "Was it you? Was it you who broke the vase?"

I took a small step back and shook my head. "No! I just found it like this."

Luke took a step into my direction, pointing at me with an angry finger. "Liar! If it isn't you who broke it, then who did, and why are you here?"

I paled, knowing fully well how wrong this situation looked. "I swear!" I wailed. "It wasn't me!"

"Then who did do it?!" Prince Keith snapped, stepping over the mess on the floor, closing in on me. I found myself frozen on the spot.

"I don't know!" I squeaked, shrinking away from his piercing stare. "I swear, I don't know. It was like this when I got here."

Prince Keith ignored my words and grabbed my arm forcefully. "I'm sick of this, you're obviously trying to ruin me for some reason." He started dragging me away from the broken vase and called out to Luke. "Luke, get the car ready, we're leaving."

"B-but… your Highness?" Luke started to protest, but was cut off by Prince Keith.

"Now! Don't make me repeat myself." He snapped, turning around to glare at Luke.

Well, he certainly was in a terrible mood now. His grip on my arm was definitely going to leave a bruise later on. I stole a glance at his face, but quickly looked back to the floor again, when I found his eyes glaring down at me with mixed emotions.

Great, so not only was he incredibly angry, he was also starting to feel those animalistic urges again. Must be shit to feel both of those contradicting emotions swirling around. But then again, I wasn't any different, I hated him, so much, but I also felt the urge to just jump onto him and let him do me right then and there. Though, I was never ever going to admit to that. Especially not in a public place like this.

Prince Keith dragged me through the hallways of Nobel Michel castle, not ever saying a word. I didn't know the way around, and was certain that if he decided to leave me behind at some point, I would forever be lost in the hallways of Nobel Michel castle, doomed to die of starvation.

Suddenly we were outside. The cold night air made me shiver, and to my surprise Prince Keith actually removed his jacket to then drape it around my shoulders. Too stunned to refuse I let him do as he pleased and then allowed him to drag me along again. Prince Keith turned out to be full of surprises, both pleasant and unpleasant.

We neared a black limousine. Without a word he shoved me inside, following close behind. Behind the wheel I noticed Luke. Our eyes met for a brief moment, but he only glared and turned his head away again.

"We're going home Luke." Prince Keith ordered. "And I don't want to be disturbed until we reach the airport." I saw how Luke started to protest, but Prince Keith pushed a button and a black screen rose between the front and back seats, separating us from Luke.

Within seconds I had figured out that we wouldn't be able to see or hear Luke anymore, and it was the same the other way around. Prince Keith and I were now practically alone, in a closed space. Not good.

Keith turned in his seat, facing me. My eyes grew large as I noticed that all of his anger had disappeared. All that was left in his expression was pure lust and need.

Okay, so, whatever it was that was causing us to feel this way towards each other, it clearly had a stronger effect on him. Because, even though I was now in a closed space, alone with him. And even though I was certainly feeling it too, I would definitely be able to contain myself as long as he didn't touch me. Sadly, it didn't seem to be that way for him.

I flinched as he reached out with his hand and stroked my cheek gently. "What are you doing to me?" He whispered softly, brushing his thumb over my lower lip, pulling it down and then forcing his thumb between my lips.

A tingling sensation shot through me the moment he touched my tongue. Definitely not good.

He inched closer, closing the already small distance between us. He removed his thumb from my mouth and cupped my face with both his hands. "The moment I saw you…" He whispered, his lips barely brushing against mine. "Ever since… I've wanted you so badly."

And that was the moment I lost the tiny scrap of control I had still left. I melted in his hands and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent. Yes, this was what I wanted.

His lips brushed softly against mine, his fingers stroking my face, my hair, my neck. They traveled down, softly exploring every inch of my body.

It was so different from before, so much… sweeter. Like he actually cared for me, and not just wanted me because we had those stupid animalistic urges whenever we saw each other.

I moaned softly as he wound his fingers into my hair and tilted my head to the side. His lips moved over my jaw line, down to my neck. He softly bit down into my flesh, then sucked and licked the sore spot, before moving back to my lips again.

He inched even closer, our legs were tangled together and our chests were pressing against each other. His lips hovered before mine again. "Now you officially belong to me." He murmured, then pressed his lips against mine firmly, finally giving me the release I didn't even know I had been craving ever since he had grabbed my arm.


	3. Episode Three

**Warning: This fanfiction will contain harsh language, dramatic turns of events, sex and violence This is rated mature for these reasons and if you don't like it, don't waste time on reading and commenting.**

**A/N**: I thank everyone who reviewed. I always get all excited when I get an email, and then it turns out to be a review owo.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Be my princess, any of it's characters, or the original story line of Keith's route.

* * *

**~ "****Silver Lovers**" ~

**Episode three**

Our moment didn't last long. Luke's voice broke through the silence that had only been filled with our heated breaths until now. "Your Highness, we've arrived at the airport."

My eyes shot open and I was frozen in place. Prince Keith's hands were still cupping my face, his lips still on mine, but his breath had been caught in his throat and his face had gone pale as he stared at me.

Within a flash he was on the opposite side of the limousine, still staring at me with those big confused eyes.

"What ARE you doing to me?" He gasped, his voice sounding raspy as he searched for air.

But all I could do was shake my head, he knew very well that this wasn't my doing.

He sighed, dragging his hands through his hair. "That's the second time in less than two hours." He mumbled, more to himself than to me.

Then his eyes flickered back up to meet mine. "It never happened." He growled under his breath. "Not a word to anyone about this, I'll have you hanged if you do."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Who do you think I am? Do you really expect me to brag about this? While I fucking want to burn my lips off right now." I hissed, my words as cold as his own.

His face fell, shock spreading over his features, nearly breaking my heart.

He turned away from me, opening the door. "Follow me. I'm taking you to Liberty."

"What?!" I gasped, but automatically followed him.

Outside the car he turned around and his cold stare had returned. "I suspect you are intent on destroying me, so I'm taking you to Liberty to keep a close eye on you."

Luke, who had been standing next to the car, let out a surprised gasp. "Y-your Highness!? Are you sure that's a good idea? After what happened don't you think it's better to..."

But Prince Keith cut him off mid-sentence. "Luke, just do as I say." He groaned, pinching the bridge of his noise. Suddenly I noticed he looked extremely tired, and found myself quietly worrying over him.

Wait no. That was wrong. This guy had violated me twice today, accused me of things I didn't do and made tons of women hate me for no reason. He didn't have to right to have me worrying about him.

Luke glared at me while Prince Keith started walking away. "I can't believe a nobody like you gets to go to Liberty manor." He growled, grabbing my arm and dragging me along. I pulled my arm free and glared at him "I can walk by myself perfectly fine, thank you." I said, ignoring his piercing glare. He kept quiet and allowed me to walk by myself.

Suddenly I heard him gasp. I turned and gave him a strange look. His eyes were glued to my neck, but when I reached to touch the spot where he was staring at he quickly looked away. His eyes flickered to mine for a second before his gaze hardened and he focused it back on the road before us.

I gave him another strange look, but he continued to look straight ahead and ignore me. I trailed after him, not knowing where we were going, and noticing that Prince Keith had already disappeared from sight.

Luke quietly led me to a jet which was parked on a private part of the airport. Apparently Prince Keith had already entered the plane. Without a word Luke motioned me to enter the plane. I hesitatingly climbed into the plane. I hadn't flown before, so this was all very new for me.

Without a word Luke forced me into one of the seats and then disappeared. I didn't see Prince Keith anywhere, and was a little relieved about that. Turned out he had more common sense than I had expected. He, too, seemed to want to avoid another one of those strange situations.

I let myself relax in the comfortable airplane seat and stared out of the window. Now that I was sitting in a quiet place I started to feel how tired I was. It had been a long day. The long drive from my home in the Philip kingdom, to my new place in the Charles kingdom. Meeting that strange man, who turned out to be Prince Edward. Being dragged to a fancy party and meeting all the six crown princes. Then all those stupid things with Prince Keith…

As I thought back on my day I felt my eyelids growing heavier. I rested my head against the seat and allowed myself to fall asleep. This was what I needed the most right now, a quiet and peaceful sleep, where there were no royalties, no urges and no glares.

Suddenly I was rudely awoken from my slumber by someone grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. It felt like it had only been just mere seconds since I had fallen asleep, but judging from darkness that I could see through the window, it seemed it had been several hours already. We had left Nobel Michel when the sun was setting and now it was completely dark outside.

"Get up, we're here." A cold voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts. Bewildered I looked at the source. Luke was looming over me, his now familiar glare plastered over his face. He really seemed to hate me. Great.

I forced myself out of the comfy seat and sluggishly followed Luke out of the plane. Outside stood an impatient looking Prince Keith, his arms crossed and a sour look on his face. "How long were you planning on sleeping?" He said once we reached him.

I ducked my head to avoid his stare. "Sorry." I mumbled. I heard both Prince Keith and Luke groan in annoyance at my sad attempt to apologize. But neither of them said anything and they walked away from me, obviously expecting me to follow.

I didn't take the time to look around, this wasn't a field trip. I was basically being escorted towards my prison cell right now. My enormous, luxurious prison cell that was called Liberty Manor, the place where the royal family resided.

Again I was living every girls' dream. But I never wished for it, I didn't want this. The prince wasn't some fairy tale prince, he was an ass, a great kisser, but an ass. I wasn't brought here for love, it was for punishment. And if I ever talked to anyone about the things that had happened between Prince Keith and me, he'd have me hanged… Though I was pretty sure that wasn't a legal punishment here. Then again, I had no knowledge about their laws and everything. Maybe they still practiced the death sentence, and hanging was one of them. Pretty old-fashioned if you ask me.

They led me into the manor, through the hallways, up the stairs, and halted before a door. On the way I had seen a few people walking around, I had suspected them to be staff of some sort.

"You will stay here." Prince Keith said, opening the door and pushing me inside.

Oh… wow, okay, not the cell I had expected. In the middle of the room stood a king-sized bed with frilly bedding. There was a large ebony cabinet that almost covered one entire side of the room. It was decorated with the most beautiful wood carvings.

In the corner of the room was a small space with a large window, on closer inspection I noticed that the window was actually a door which led to a balcony. The other various furnishings in the room were just as grand as the bed and cabinet.

All in all the room definitely didn't look like the place you'd place a prisoner. I wandered through the room, running my fingers over the wood carvings of the cabinet, taking a peek out of the window and then finally settled down onto the bed.

"I hope it isn't too grand for your liking." Prince Keith said, looking at me with a smile that told me exactly what he was thinking. That I was just a simple commoner and that I wasn't worth of a great room like this, and he obviously enjoyed how I was completely overwhelmed by everything.

I cocked my head at him and narrowed my eyes. "It's just perfect, Your Highness." I spat out the words. Lacing the last two with such obvious sarcasm that I noticed a shiver run through Luke's body.

Prince Keith only grinned at my reaction and then turned to Luke. "Luke."

Luke seemed to snap out of whatever private thoughts he was having and focused his eye on Prince Keith. "Y-yes!"

"Please give her what we discussed." Prince Keith said, raising an eyebrow at Luke's behaviour.

Luke ignored his look and fished an item out of his pocket. "Take this." He said while handing me the item. When I looked at it I realized it was a cellphone. And not even one of the cheap models. It was one I would never ever buy myself, because, even though I'd want to have it, it was just so incredibly expensive that, after a year, I would still feel the pain over the loss of money.

"A phone…?" I mumbled, fingering the touch screen, realizing it was turned on and there was no security lock to unlock the screen. I swiftly went through the menu, seeing a few numbers already added to the contacts list.

"So we can keep tabs on you, make sure you carry it at all times." Prince Keith said, breaking me out of my fantasies about all the things I was going to do with this phone, because it opened up so many more possibilities for me. This model would allow me to download things that my old phone wasn't capable of handling.

I looked up at him in confusion. "You need to keep tabs on me? Really?"

He nodded matter-off-factly while crossing his arms. "We can't have you going outside the manor without us knowing, and if you have that with you we will know where you go. So if anything that happens here is leaked to the press we will know it was you."

I groaned, rolling my eyes at him. By doing so I received another death glare from Luke, but I ignored him. I was already used to his glares and they didn't scare me one bit anymore.

"Fine." I mumbled, turning my attention back to the phone, looking around for a way to lock the screen, so they wouldn't be able to look inside it whenever they wanted. Being tracked was already bad enough. "It's not like I have anywhere to go anyway. And I wouldn't leak things to the press even if they paid me."

I received a snort from Luke. "That's what everyone says, but when it comes down to actual money they all go back on their word."

I shrugged, keeping my eyes on the phone. "Then don't believe me, see if I care."

Even while I wasn't looking at him, I could feel Luke's anger boiling under his skin. I had done so many things to make him mad, and my uninterested attitude probably only made things even worse. Well, I didn't care. I didn't like him anyway, he could die in a hole for all I cared. He was annoying and nosy and a suck-up to that dick of a prince.

"Well, I expect you to work hard from tomorrow onwards, seeing as you will be a maid." Prince Keith said, puffing out his chest, as if he just had said something that should have shocked me greatly.

"No shit." I mumbled, still completely uninterested in whatever those two guys would say.

"What?!" Luke spat at me, obviously finally snapping. I felt kind of sorry for him, the poor guy had to put of with dick prince, and now he also had to deal with this person who completely barged into his life. Yeah… I kind of understood where his hatred was coming from.

I looked back up at them. Luke was beet red and glaring at me so hard I almost expected him to explode on the spot. Prince Keith was giving me a curious look, as if he was really amused by all this.

I shrugged. "Well, first I expected to be thrown into some kind of cold cell with water leaking from the roof and rats and stuff, but then you put me into this fancy room so I kind of figured I wouldn't just stay here for free. Maid seems to be the most obvious choice."

Prince Keith smiled approvingly at my reaction, and Luke seemed to calm down a little. "All right then, in that case I will return to my own room now. I will see you both again tomorrow." He nodded towards Luke and then turned swiftly on his heels and exited the room.

I was left alone with Luke. I cheered on the inside, being alone with a guy who hated me had always been one of my biggest wishes… not.

I awkwardly placed the phone on the bed and glanced at Luke who was still standing there stiffly, looking down at me. "Uh… Do you have anything more to add?" I asked, scratching my head.

He glared at me for a moment, but then relaxed and sighed. "No. I will be here to direct you to your duties tomorrow morning, make sure you are ready by then. For now, have a good night." And with those words he also turned and left the room.

Well… that was unexpected. I had kind of expected him to start screaming at me for being so impolite, and that using words like 'shit' around royalty was unheard off and that he would have me beheaded if I would do it again. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

I sat back down on the bed with a sigh and reached for the zipper on my back. This fancy dress had started to feel itchy at places I didn't want to feel itchy. I desperately wanted to get out of it, take a warm shower and just go to sleep. The bed looked very comfortable and was practically begging me to use it.

Just when I was wriggling my arms out of the sleeves there was a quiet knock on the door. I almost didn't notice it if the person who had knocked didn't open the door almost right after knocking. I froze in place and snapped my head towards the door.

Prince Keith entered my room, not looking at me before he had made sure to close the door behind him. I was sure I could hear a key turn and right away all the blood drained from my face. So it seemed he wasn't that good at restraining himself after all.

I sat still frozen in place on the bed, one arm already out of my dress, revealing my bra. Prince Keith turned and leaned against the door. His eyes were closed and he seemed to take a few deep breaths to strengthen himself for whatever was going to come.

Then he opened his eyes, he searched for mine while he opened his mouth to speak. Then he noticed I was in the middle of undressing and also froze. His mouth was hanging half open, his eyes wide, face gone pale. It would have been funny if I hadn't been almost half naked.

I could feel his eyes roaming over my body, and felt the heat boiling up in me. That was like… the fifth time or something today. And I still didn't approve of it, I didn't want to feel this way towards someone I despised so much.

I moistened my lips and swallowed. "W-what are you doing here?" My voice was hoarse. I tried to focus my eyes on his, but absentmindedly they started to wander over his body. He was still wearing his fancy suit. Well, not entirely. His blue sash with his medals was gone and the red blouse had been opened up. It made him look a little more delicious than he already did before.

"I-I…" He stammered, looking for the right words. His desperate eyes found mine as he walked over to me, stopping in front of me. "I don't know." He whispered as he reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling it towards him and pressing his lips against my knuckles.

The heat rapidly spread throughout my body and all my reasonings about how wrong this was left me. I didn't care why he was here, I was just glad that he was. I was glad he was standing here before me, looking as delicious as he did, though I hoped he'd look even more delicious in a few minutes. I was glad that I had been busy undressing myself when he entered my room, I was glad that he had locked the door.

I wanted him, he wanted me, and that was all that we needed to know right now.


	4. Epidosde Four

**Warning: This fanfiction will contain harsh language, dramatic turns of events, sex and violence This is rated mature for these reasons and if you don't like it, don't waste time on reading and commenting.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Be my princess, any of it's characters, or the original story line of Keith's route.

* * *

**~ "****Silver Lovers**" ~

**Episode four**

Prince Keith and I remained frozen in place, his lips still touching my hand, my dress still half covering my body.

Our eyes were locked, and deep inside I knew we were both searching for a way out of this. Secretly I hoped Luke would come back, forcing Prince Keith to hide or something. But at the same time I knew that wasn't going to happen. Luke had gone to bed, the entire castle was asleep, whatever happened, no one would come to interrupt, no one would know.

Prince Keith gave me a soft push and I fell back onto the bed. He hovered over me, leaning on his hands which he had placed beside my head. He leaned down and kissed my neck again, nibbling the already sore spot.

A thought flashed through my mind, something about Luke staring at that exact same spot. But the thought was already gone before I could grab hold of it.

I closed my eyes and focused all my attention on the nerves of the place he was kissing me. I moaned softly, sliding my hand into his neck and pressing him closer to me.

Suddenly his mouth left my neck, his warmth was gone, and he wasn't leaning over me anymore either.

I looked up, confusion spread over my face. "What's wrong?" I whispered, pushing myself up.

Keith was standing at the edge of the bed, face in his hands. "What's happening?" He said, lowering his shaking hands from his face and staring down at them.

I leaned on my elbows and stared at him, only now realizing what should have been so obvious. "You..." I said, gaining his attention. "You've never done this before, have you?"

We stared at each other for a long moment. The only sound that filled the silence was the ticking of a clock. Keith stared at me with a lost expression. The lust was still there, just under the surface, waiting to be released.

He shrugged. Oh God, I was right. He was a virgin, and a big one too. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and groan and gave him a kind smile instead. "Well, you've been doing fine until now." On the inside I wanted to kick myself, why in the world was I encouraging him?

Okay, protecting my virginity wasn't a possible reason to not have him do the things he wanted to do to me, because I didn't have that anymore. But I knew doing this kind of thing with a prince, a crown prince, was not a very good idea. Especially considering we actually despised each other.

The only thing which was making us do this was the lust we felt whenever we touched, and now also whenever we looked at each other.

But still, I found myself giving him an encouraging smile, and stood up from the bed. 'It's okay Keith." I whispered seductively. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

He shot me a glare, but failed miserably due to his shaking. "I-I know that!" He balled his fists and straightened his back to try and stop the shaking.

"Then what is it?" I asked, knowing fully well he was only pretending to be fine. He was scared as hell, everyone could see that. I tilted my head cutely and blinked a few more extra times while biting my lower lip.

I noticed how he focused his eyes on my lips and swallowed. "I… It's just that… I don't understand what's happening." He mumbled, obviously not really willing to admit it.

I shrugged. "It's purely physical attraction. That just happens sometimes with only certain people. Can be called chemistry, but since we don't really have that I guess it's more of an uh… animalistic urge?"

Keith raised his eyebrow at me, obviously not getting what I was saying.

I sighed and scratched my head. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that it's completely normal and you're not the only who has that kind of feeling once in a while."

He shook his head in denial. "But… I've only ever felt it with you…" He whispered the last word, obviously not wanting to admit that he was attracted to me in such a way.

I tilted my head back and let out a loud groan. This was so annoying. A man being a bit rude now and then could be exciting, but Keith was just plain rude all the time and looked down on me so hard that it almost physically hurt.

I was getting sick of this. Three times already had he forced himself on me, in the most inappropriate places. Places where we could get caught every second. But now he had me all to himself, in my own private room, with the door locked, and he was stopping himself from doing what he longed to do so much.

I swiftly made my way over to him, invading his personal space within seconds. I peered up into his face, biting my lip on purpose. "Look Keith. I don't care what you think of me, but you and I both know we want this equally as much. Maybe if we do it once all the way through you won't have these…" I paused for a moment, looking for the right word.

"…Urges anymore. Or would you rather force yourself at me every breathing moment we're alone? And then run away screaming in horror once we reach half-way?" I narrowed my eyes at him, searching his face for a reaction.

He just stared at me blankly, mouth hanging open in shock. We stood like that for a moment, both waiting for the other to undertake action. But I wasn't going to give in, he was going to be the one to make the first move, because even with his virgin hands, he was still pretty good at everything he had done until now.

Then I suddenly felt two hands sliding over my back. He pulled me closer to him and slid my still covered arm out of the sleeve. My dress dropped onto the floor soundlessly, and I now stood before him in just my underwear.

I gave him a challenging look as I noticed how his eyes grew wide at the sight of my body. He took a moment to take in the sight, but had his hands back on me before things started to get awkward.

He pulled me towards the bed while at the same time trying to shrug off his jacket and unbuttoning his jeans.

Out of nowhere he scooped me off the floor and threw me onto the bed, launching himself at me while throwing his jacket towards the other side of the room. He loomed over me, his eyes pooling with lust.

He leaned down, ready to capture my lips for the third time today. Just before they touched he stared into my eyes with an apology written all over his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly pressed my lips against his, silencing him before he could say anything stupid.

"No talking." I murmured against his lips. He looked at me with a slightly pained look, but then caught my lips with his with the obvious intention of never letting go again.

He leaned on his elbow, kissing me at an awkward angle, while trying to push down his pants with his free hand. I chuckled into the kiss when I noticed he was having quite a hard time. I reached down and unzipped his pants the rest of the way, before giving it a little tug. He was now able to kick them off quickly and crawled onto his knees.

Now he started unbuttoning his red blouse with both hands while still trying to kiss me. I let out an annoyed groan and reached for his hands, pulling them away from his blouse and cupping them over my breasts.

He gasped into the kiss and tried to pull his hands away, but I kept a firm grip on them, not allowing him to put his hands anywhere else. Once I felt him relax, and even starting to softly knead my breasts through my bra, I released his hands and reached up to the buttons of his blouse.

Within moments I had completely unbuttoned his shirt and was now pulling him out of it. He willingly lifted his arms to slide out of it, and even broke the kiss for it for a second.

While he was sitting up and throwing his blouse around the room I took a moment to appreciate his delicious looking body. He was more well-toned than I had expected.

I ran my hand over his six-pack, expecting it to be rock hard, but it was surprisingly soft. I felt his muscles tense under my touch and looked up to meet his heated gaze.

"I'll ask again." He said in a deep voice. "What ARE you doing to me Anna?"

My heart skipped a beat. This was the first time he had ever said my name. "Keith…" I breathed out his name and tried to find an answer.

Before I could answer though, he was kissing me again. He bit down onto my lower lip, forcing me to open my mouth so he could deepen the kiss.

His hands travelled up and down my body, getting to know it through and through. And my hands did the same to his body. I first explored his firm chest and then slid my hands over his back. I let my fingers slip under the rim of his boxers and felt him shiver.

I grinned into the kiss, but let out a surprised gasp as he swiftly pushed my bra up, exposing my breasts to the cold air. My nipples hardened when he softly ran his fingers over them, giving them a small tug along the way.

How in the world was this man so skilled at pleasing a woman, when he was a virgin. Maybe he was just a natural… or he had seen a lot of porn.

His lips left mine and he started kissing his way down my body. He trailed light kisses along my jaw line and nuzzled my neck. He softly sank his teeth into my collarbone, causing me to arch my back and stifle a pained groan.

I heard him chuckle softly at my response as he continued his way down, sucking and biting my skin at random, leaving countless hickeys that I would have to hide from view the next few days.

A jolt of electricity shot through me as his tongue flicked one of my nipples. His mouth closed around it and he sucked softly, earning a longing moan from me. I twisted my fingers through his hair and tugged his head up.

I glared at him weakly. "Don't make me wait any longer… please…" I pleaded desperately. I could barely take it anymore. It had been a long time since anyone had touched me like this. His touch was completely different from my ex', but a thousand times better.

Every place he touched me was left burning with desire. The lust from the past few hours had really started building up and I had reached my limit. I needed it, now.

He seemed to ignore me as he continued his slow touches. I writhed in agony under his heated touch. Slowly his hands travelled down towards my panties. He slid his fingers underneath the rim and suddenly ripped them down in one swift movement.

He leaned back, letting his gaze travel over my body. I suddenly felt exposed and ashamed. I was lying here, naked, in front of the crown prince of Liberty, and I was practically begging him to have his way with me. I felt like a whore.

He smirked and softly spread my legs apart. I automatically closed them again, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. He looked up and gave me a confused look. "I thought you couldn't wait any longer." He mumbled, slipping his hand between my legs and dipping his fingers in.

I arched my back at his sudden touch. It really had been too long. "Shut up." I groaned while falling back onto the bed when he removed his hand again.

I lay in silence with my eyes closed as Keith was doing something that didn't involve touching me. My thoughts started to wander, but before I could start thinking that this really wasn't a good idea and that we should stop before we did something we were both going to regret, Keith suddenly pulled my legs apart forcefully.

My eyes shot open and I saw him positioning himself between my legs. Oh… so suddenly we were going to progress this thing at a faster pace. Okay.

He glanced up at me and our eyes met. I found myself blushing and turning my head away as I braced myself for what was going to come. He let out a soft growl of disapproval.

What? Did he want to maintain eye contact? Uh, no, that wasn't going to happen.

He bend down and captured my lips, biting them hard, nearly making me bleed. I gasped in surprise and he immediately slid his tongue into my mouth. At the same time I felt how he shoved his cock inside me.

I let out a long satisfied moan at the feeling of being filled up again. I felt the pleasure subdue as I waited for Keith to continue moving. But he didn't, he continued to kiss me, but didn't move his hips an inch.

I broke away from the heated kiss and looked up at him while breathing hard. "Keith… you're supposed to move now y'know." He lowered his head and obviously tried to control his breathing.

I chuckled softly. "Keith… what's wrong?" I slid one of my hands up to his face and made him look at me.

His face was completely flushed and he wore that lost look again. "I… Doesn't it hurt?" He whispered, struggling to restrain his voice.

I raised an eyebrow and stroked his face. "Keith… this isn't my first time." I watched as shock spread over his face and chuckled. "C'mon Keith, get it together. I had a life before you dragged me here."

His breath got caught in his throat and he became extremely pale. "You… you have a boyfriend?" He asked, starting to move out of me.

I hurriedly wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him back in. I arched my back for a moment, biting my lip and silently enjoying the pleasure of how deep he was buried within me. "No." I breathed out.

"God no." I fell back onto the bed and looked at him. "He cheated on me and I broke up with him over 6 months ago."

Keith was clenching his teeth and had started shaking. "Wait… are you… Oh my god, are you already…" But he frantically shook his head.

"I can handle it… it's just… it feels so good." He let out a long moan, one he obviously had been keeping in all this time. I smiled and pulled his face to mine.

"Well then, kiss me and fuck me." I said before placing my lips over his and clenching my legs around his waist again, probing him to start moving for fucks sake.

I felt him smile into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around me and started moving his hips at an agonizing slow pace. I groaned and rolled my head back. Something about this slow pace was so delicious.

Things had been building up so slowly that I could already feel my orgasm burning in the pit of my stomach. "Keith." I whispered when I broke the kiss for a moment to gasp for air. "Faster."

As if being commanded he changed to a faster pace, groaning loudly as he did so. I clung to him for dear life as he buried himself deep inside me over and over again.

Our kisses had become a messy uncontrolled battle of lips, tongues and breaths. As long as we were touching everything was great.

Soon I realized I wouldn't be able to control myself for much longer. My body was screaming for release, and judging from how tense Keith's body had become, he was the same.

I twirled my fingers into his hair and pulled his head back, moaning loudly and I set my body free, clenching my muscles around his cock which was still inside me.

He closed his eyes firmly and clenched his teeth. I could hear him groan through his gritted teeth. His grip on me tightened for a moment, and I felt his cum pouring into me. I silently thanked god that I was on the pill.

All tension left his body and he collapsed on top of me, completely relaxed. We laid in silence for a while, listening to each others breath and heartbeats which were now returning to normal.

But the bliss of the afterglow wore off quickly. I suddenly fully realized what we just did, what I had just done. I had sex with the crown prince of Liberty, I had taken his virginity, and practically seduced him when he was having second thoughts.

Within a flash I sat upright, pushing him off me along the way. He looked up at me in confusion. Oh god no, he was a cuddler. I was too actually, but this wasn't the time to be happy and cuddle after sex. What we had done was wrong, and even though it had felt great, fantastic, amazing actually, I still didn't like him one bit.

'I…I'm going to take a shower." I squeaked, sprinting towards my private bathroom and locking the door from within. I leaned against the door quietly, listening for any noises. I had suspected some cursing, or that he'd come running after me, anger burning in his eyes, wishing to kill me. But I heard nothing.

I sank down against the door. Oh god, what had I done.


	5. Episode Five

**Warning: This fanfiction will contain harsh language, dramatic turns of events, sex and violence This is rated mature for these reasons and if you don't like it, don't waste time on reading and commenting.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Be my princess, any of it's characters, or the original story line of Keith's route.

* * *

**~ "****Silver Lovers**" ~

**Episode five**

I groaned loudly as I lifted my head from the cold tiles. My head was throbbing and an agonizing pain shot through my body when I tried to move. I decided it was best to lie still for now, until I had become a little more awake.

As I lied on my back I stared up at the ceiling. It didn't look like the ceiling of my home… Ah right, I was in my apartment now. So…why was I sleeping on cold tiles?

I glanced to the side and noticed a big bath standing close to the wall. Wait… my apartment didn't have a fancy bathtub like that. And neither did it have that wall-length mirror that was facing me as I looked to the other side.

From the reflection in the mirror I could see that I was in a large bathroom, filled with luxurious bathing items. In the closet I spotted a large stack of fluffy towels, along with a whole arrangement of different kinds of shampoo and bath foam.

I stared at my reflection in a daze, then suddenly my eyes grew wide. I only now noticed I was completely naked, except for the towel that was now only half covering my leg. But what actually shocked me the most was that my body was almost completely covered in rose-colored bruises.

I raised a shaking hand and softly poked one of the bruises. They didn't hurt like actual bruises, so they must be… _'Hickeys!' _I realized in shock. So it hadn't been a dream.

I covered my face with my hands and tried to control my sobs. I had been such an idiot. Not just sleeping with Prince Keith, but allowing Prince Edward to take me to that party in the first place had already been a mistake.

And now I had to bear the consequences. I had to work in this damned place as a maid, while I should have been in school… wait… school… my friends… They were going to realize I had disappeared as soon as I didn't show up for class.

I shot up, ignoring the pain. I had to find my phone and make sure my parents knew where I was so they weren't going to go to the police and submit me as missing person. I could already imagine the drama my mother would cause.

With shaking legs I pushed myself up off the floor. I ignored the damp towel and put on the fluffy bathrobe that was hanging on the door. This room looked suspiciously prepared. But I didn't have the time to think about that now. I could always ask Luke later… if he wasn't too busy hating my very existence.

I unlocked the door and peeked into the room. The bed was empty and all of Keith's clothes had disappeared. The bed actually looked as if nothing had happened last night.

When I searched the room for my own clothes I found my dress neatly folded on a chair. Too stunned to think I picked it up. Who in the world had done this?

I thought back on last night, most things were just a blur. There were a lot of memories of Keith, but everything had mashed together. Though, somehow I still clearly remembered each touch, each kiss, each breath, from whenever Keith was with me. It was the parts without him, or with other people, that were the most blurry.

As I stood there, breaking my head over what had happened after I had fled into the bathroom, I heard a soft knock on the door. I didn't bother saying 'come in' or whatever it was people said in these circumstances, and continued to stare at the dress.

"Ahem." A voice said from behind me, causing me to turn around in surprise. I was faced with Luke's stern glare, which quickly drooped off his face as he realized I hadn't even bothered to close the bathrobe. He quickly looked away and pointed at me awkwardly.

"P-please… dress yourself properly!" He said, obviously blushing.

I looked down and flushed too. I quickly dropped the dress back onto the chair and closed the robe. "S-sorry about that." I mumbled awkwardly, avoiding his eyes as he turned his face back to me.

"Err… well… anyway. I've come to tell you that you are to get dressed and be ready for your duties in 10 minutes." He said, suddenly going all business and acting as if nothing ever happened. He handed me a stack of folded clothes and quickly left the room again.

I unfolded the clothes and soon realized they were a maid uniform. A rather… skimpy maid uniform. What was wrong with this place? Horny princes, hating butlers, and now skimpy uniforms. Were they really expecting me to actually wear this all day around?

I grumbled insults directed towards Prince Keith and Luke as I pulled myself into the uniform. It was a perfect fit, which surprised me even more than the skimpy design.

As I admired myself in the mirror I heard another knock on the door. This time it was a rather angry knock. "How long are you going to make me wait?!" Luke's angry voice called through the door.

I jumped from his angry tone and spun around. "Sorry! I just have to fix my hair!" I yelled as I ran into the bathroom. As I did so I was suddenly struck by something familiar. I had done this before, after a different situation.

Memories started pouring back to me as I stood in front of the mirror staring at myself. After I had run into the bathroom I had expected Prince Keith to follow me, but he never did. It was completely silent behind the door, I heard no cursing, no items being smashed to pieces, no pounding on the door, just… silence.

After realizing that Prince Keith wasn't going to come after me I had taken a quick shower and wrapped myself into a towel. But I didn't have the guts to go back into the room. Prince Keith might still have been there and I didn't want to face him.

So I had decided to sit on the floor and wait till I heard him leave. Which apparently, I never heard him do because I fell asleep before it happened.

Suddenly Luke broke me out of my memory-flow by barging into the bathroom. "Seriously woman! How long are you going to make me wait?!" He yelled, his face completely red.

I stared at him, shocked. "Luke… you should know better than to barge into a ladies bathroom." I mumbled.

He shook his head angrily. "I don't have time to play your little talking-back game. We're behind on schedule because you decided to stare at yourself in the mirror." He grabbed my arm and started to drag me out of the room.

"B-but! My hair!" I protested, trying to pull my arm free from his surprisingly tight grip. He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, eyeing my hair.

"It looks fine to me." He mumbled, sounding a little less angry. I pulled a lock of my hair. It did feel okay, I had kept it lose after the shower, so it dried naturally. It was probably a bit tangled, but perfectly fine.

When we entered the hallway he let go of my arm and stopped walking. "I was actually going to give you a tour of the mansion, but we have run out of time for that. If you get lost you'll just have to ask any of the other maids for directions."

"So uhm…" I started, looking at him feeling rather awkward because of this whole situation. "I'll be working under you?"

He nodded at my words. "Yes, you'll be working directly under me, because His Highness has ordered to keep you under surveillance. Anything that happens has to be reported back to me." He said, looking rather stiff.

I suppressed an annoyed groan. I didn't want to work under him, it was almost certain he was going to be something close to a slave driver. And seriously? Surveillance? Wasn't that going a little bit too far?

Luke ignored my obvious annoyance and continued. "Today you'll start by cleaning all the windows in the hallways."

My eyes grew big as I stared at him in disbelief. "You mean… ALL of them?" I glanced behind him, looking at the big windows that ran through the entire hallway, which was incredibly long.

He snorted and gave me a disapproving look. "Well, if you think you won't be able to do it I might be able to think off some other task I can have you do."

A shiver ran over my back as I heard this. I was completely sure he was capable of giving me some kind of impossible task, like… cleaning the roof or something.

I smiled up at him. "I'll do the windows." I said the words so sweetly that I almost gave myself cavities. I saw Luke shiver in disgust as he gave me another disapproving look before turning and walking away. "Then I'll be counting on you." He said, giving a little wave with his hand.

I gritted my teeth and glared at his back as he walked away. I might hate this guy even more than that I hated Prince Keith.

A few hours later I plopped myself onto one of the benches in the garden. I had actually been able to finish cleaning all those damned windows, but when I had gone to Luke to stab out his eyes he just saddled me up with another impossible task.

Luckily I was now being rewarded with a break. For as long as it took. Behind me I head the crunching sound of gravel underneath feet. "Ah, here you are." Said the familiar voice of Luke. It kind of hurt to be able to recognize his voice so quickly.

I turned my head while not even trying to hide my annoyance which was clearly written all over my face. He ignored it and started talking. "His Highness Prince Keith will be presiding over a party this evening, and he has ordered that you are to be present as waiting staff."

I was tired of hiding it every time I was annoyed and rolled my head back, letting out a low growl. "Ok, fine." I felt Luke's glare as I said this and looked back at him. "Is that all? I'd like to enjoy my break a little longer."

He narrowed his eyes at me but then turned on his heals and stalked back to the mansion. As I stared after him I wondered why in the world Prince Keith wanted me to be present at that stupid party. I bet it was going to be filled with people with so-called status and all that shit.

That night I tagged along with Luke to one of the lower levels of the mansion. The party was being held in the casino of the mansion. "Why the fuck is there a casino in this place?" I whispered to Luke as we entered the room.

He glared at me from the corner of his eye, not approving of my choice of words. "It's mainly for parties such as this."

I clicked my tongue, even if they were royalty, having a casino in their home was just plain overdoing it. "Rich bastards." I mumbled, receiving another glare from Luke.

Luke pointed me to all the important places, like the bar. Well… mainly the bar.

During the entire night I rushed back and forth between the guests and the bar, refilling drinks and returning the dirty glasses.

I was still wearing my skimpy maid outfit, and while I had been completely fine during the day, I now didn't feel so comfortable in it anymore. Besides the itches from wearing it for too long, I also felt the lusty gazes of a great deal of the male guests… including Prince Keith.

While playing waitress I got my fair deal of groping hands trying to get a grip on me. One time a man had even succeeded in wrapping his arm around me and groping my butt underneath my skirt. I wasn't really up for another high and mighty guy having his way with me and had basically twisted his arm so painfully that he had attracted quite a lot attention while screaming in pain.

The good thing about that was that, afterwards, there were a lot less grabby hands reaching for me.

Suddenly I found myself playing waitress around the area Prince Keith was sitting. I could feel his eyes on my whenever I walked past. I tried to look around for another maid, so she could take over my place, but they were all extremely busy waitressing their own part of the guests.

Then the worst I had hoped for happened. "Hey, you, waitress-girl." Prince Keith's teasing voice called out to me. Oh, so I was being demoted to 'you' now. Great.

I put up my best smile and walked over to him. "What can I do for you your Highness?" I said, trying hard to not let my disgust shine through my voice. He smiled evilly at me.

"Go to the wine cellar and fetch a bottle of Ausone." He ordered in his usual high and mighty voice. I raised an eyebrow at him, realizing he was attempting to mock me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Of course Your Highness." I said, spitting out the words at him, not masking my feelings at all. I turned on my heels and stalked away, heading for the stupid wine cellar.

Did I know what Ausone was? Nope, but I sure wouldn't allow that bastard to make fun of me in front of all those people.

I shook my head as I stomped down the stairs. Stupid bratty Prince. He had been so sweet and gentle when we had sex, so how come he was back to being a dick now?

In the wine cellar it was cold and mouldy. You'd expect royalty to have better lightning at a place like this, but the opposite was true. Above each shelf was a small flickering light bulb, barely enough to allow someone to read the damned labels on the bottles.

I sighed. Great, this was going to take a while. As I wandered through the place I wondered why I hadn't just asked one of the staff to point me into the right direction before even thinking of coming here. This was madness, there were so many bottles, all from different years and brands. I had no idea where to start.

After a while I heard someone coming down the stairs. I didn't think much of it and figured it was just another maid, coming here to 'fetch' another bottle of too expensive wine. I heard their footsteps wandering around the place and suddenly they stopped.

I turned around, feeling a pair of eyes on me, and came face to face with Prince Keith. "Whoa!" I said, taking a step back, claiming my personal space back. "Don't do that." I clutched my hand to my chest as I tried to control my fast beating heart.

Prince Keith didn't speak and only stared at me, making me feel uncomfortable. This was the first time we were alone after we had sex. Now that I thought about it, the urge to jump onto him seemed to be much less than what it had been before. So we really had been cured…

I glanced at my sides, looking for a subject to talk about. Prince Keith took a step towards me, invading my personal space all over again. My breath got caught in my throat and I stared up at him in shock.

Then I noticed his eyes… Oh… apparently I was the only one who had seemed to have lost the urges. Prince Keith was staring down at me with a heated gaze, I could almost feel his eyes crawling over my body.

As he took another step closer to me, pushing me against the shelf, I suddenly felt a gush of warmth flowing over me. I got filled with lust, and my body knew that this was the only man who could ever make me feel this way.

I tried to step away from him. We had already done it once, and we were supposed to keep it at that. He was currently supposed to be hosting a party, not shagging his maid in the wine cellar.

But as I made an attempt to step away, he placed his hands on both sides of me, locking me between his arms. I looked up at him, fear and lust forming a confusing mix inside of me, showing on my face.

Prince Keith's gaze seemed to sadden for a slight moment as he realized what contradicting feelings I was feeling, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and he lowered his face to mine.

His lips softly brushed against mine, and suddenly I realized that I had missed this so much. It hadn't even been 24 hours yet, and I had already missed his touch so much it had almost started to physically hurt me.

I gave in, maybe I didn't hate him as much as I thought. Surely, if he was capable of making me feel this way, making me miss him so much without me even knowing, then I couldn't hate him as much as I claimed I did.

As he pressed me harder against the shelf I slid my hands around his neck and softly pulled his hair. I tilted my head, allowing him to deepen the kiss when he asked for permission by sliding his tongue over my lower lip.

He removed his hands from the shelf and placed them on my hips, pulling my lower body closer to his. One of his hands slid down to lift my skirt and caress my thigh. Unconsciously I wrapped my leg around him, giving him better access to my panties.

I moaned into the kiss as his fingers slid over my panties. Within such a short time I had become so turned on, only by his touch.

When I pressed even closer against him I suddenly heard someone coming down the stairs again. Keith didn't seem to notice so I forcefully pushed him away from him. He seemed to be in a bit of a daze, but I had no time to think about that as I quickly pulled my skirt straight again and walked away from him.

A few shelves away from him I stopped. "Your Highness? So this is where you went off to." I recognized Luke's voice and cold sweat broke out all over me. What if he had caught us in the act!


End file.
